A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user ridding therein in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle includes an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc. according to type of motor used.
The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle for driving an electric motor using electric energy and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), etc.
Recently, intelligent vehicles have been actively developed for safety or convenience of a driver or pedestrian.
The intelligent vehicle is an advanced vehicle using information technology (IT) and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. The intelligent vehicle provides optimal traffic efficiency by introduction of an advanced vehicle system and via association with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
In addition, research into a sensor mounted in such an intelligent vehicle has been actively conducted. More specifically, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a global positioning system (GPS), a Lidar, a gyroscope, etc. are used for the intelligent vehicle. Among others, the camera is an important sensor playing the role of human eyes.
Accordingly, with development of various sensors and electronic apparatuses, a vehicle including a driver assistance function for assisting driving of a user and improving driving safety and convenience is attracting considerable attention.